


Second choix

by kurostrash



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, donc on va faire avec les amis, y a d'autres persos mais juste mentionnés pour l'instant
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurostrash/pseuds/kurostrash
Summary: Kenny préfère les glaces à la fraise, mais que le seul parfum restant est celui au café.Tweek lui a goûté les glaces à la pistache et à force, le goût n'est plus le même.





	Second choix

Tweek passait relativement une bonne journée. Pour une fois, personne n'avait fait de scandale depuis le début de la semaine. Il fut plutôt confiant alors quand il était derrière le comptoir.  
La journée s'annonçait plutôt calme, avec juste une poignée de gens dans le café. Mais ce silence fut de plutôt courte durée quand il entendit une voix plutôt familière au comptoir. 

\- Hey Tweek Tweak !

Tweek dut se retourner pour reconnaître cette voix.

\- Oh, sa-salut Kenny !  
Kenny se pencha au comptoir, retirant son emblématique capuche orange. Ses cheveux étaient presque aussi décoiffés que ceux de Tweek, mais moins clairs que les siens. Cela se rapprochait d'un blond doré tandis que ceux de Tweek tiraient plus vers le blond platine. Enfin, il arborait son sourire habituel, les dents légèrement jaunies par les substances chimiques mais surtout décalées. Ca avait son charme, Tweek se disait.   
Cependant, c'était tout de même assez inhabituel que Kenny vienne dans son café, sans raison apparente. Tweek se rappela que ce n'était pas un jour de livraison, et il n'avait pas de colis en main.

\- Ca va ? demanda Kenny, en se penchant vers le comptoir.   
Il le fixait de ses yeux bleus, mais qui semblaient un peu gonflés. Comme s'il avait pleuré. Même sa voix semblait un peu cassée. Tweek ne savait pas comment réagir, et s'approcha juste de lui, face à face.

\- Oui, et toi ? relança Tweek.   
Au moins, il n'avait pas de client derrière, donc il avait le temps de taper la conversation. Au moins échanger quelques mots avant qu'un client n'arrive.

\- Ca roule. Alors, t'as entendu la nouvelle ?   
Kenny n'avait pas l'air si surpris par sa nouvelle. Il semblait plus déçu qu'autre chose. 

\- Non, raconte.   
Le ton de Tweek semblait plus blasé qu'autre chose. Il n'était pas trop intéressé par les ragots, mais il se faisait quand même un peu de souci pour son ami.

\- Craig et Butters sortent ensemble.

Tweek cligna des yeux. Il s'arrêta de nettoyer la vitrine durant le court instant de choc. Craig, son ex, son meilleur ami, son confident, sortait avec Butters. Tweek était confus par plusieurs choses. La première était qu'il n'avait absolument pas été mis au courant de cette affaire, et en plus, Butters. 

\- T'es sûr ? 

\- J't'explique.   
La voix de Kenny semblait morose, un peu faible. Tweek le laissa continuer.  
\- J'rentrais de mon taff, et j'me suis dit que j'allais passer faire coucou à Buttercup. Enfin, Butters.   
Ce petit lapsus rappela à Tweek les sentiments de Kenny envers Butters. Car Kenny avait le plus gros crush sur le blond depuis le début de l'année, mais n'a jamais osé le lui dire. Tweek était sans doute un des seuls à le savoir, peut-être que Stan ou Kyle le savaient. Enfin, Tweek comprit pourquoi Kenny était si, peu énergétique ces derniers temps.

\- Puis, j'me retrouve devant la porte, et j'entends des bruits... des gémissements tu vois. J'ai espéré que c'était Cartman qui regardait un de ses pornos ou qu'il soit avec Kyle mais non. J'ai ouvert la porte et....

\- Ok, épargne-moi les détails.   
Tweek n'avait aucune attention de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, l'idée était assez clair. Et Kenny avait l'air assez désespéré. Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de client pour le moment, Tweek décida de prendre sa pause maintenant.

Deux boissons en main, Tweek décida de s'asseoir à une table avec Kenny. Tweek s'assit en face de lui, et lui tendit un chocolat chaud.

\- Alors, comment tu te sens ?  
Tweek n'était pas le meilleur pour réconforter les gens. Il avait déjà du mal avec ses propres sentiments, mais il essaya de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le blond se rappelait de ce que lui disait Craig quand ses sentiments explosaient.

Kenny soupira un long coup, le remerciant de la boisson. Il grimaça quand sa langue toucha le lait chaud, les faisant rire tous les deux.

\- Mal. 'Fin, tu sais que j'aimais Butters. T'as fait comment toi quand, t'sais... avec Craig ?  
Tweek ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir. Tous les deux étaient sortis ensemble, mais il y a déjà eu plusieurs années qui sont passées. 

\- C'était une rupture mutuelle, alors ça s'est bien passé.  
Le ton de la voix de Tweek était confiant. Mais, il avait tout de même ce petit tiraillement au coeur, un peu mélancolique. De son côté, la rupture avait été dure. Ne plus avoir la chaleur du corps à côté de lui en dormant, se réveiller dans un lit froid et vide...  
Reprendre ses anciennes habitudes avait été compliqué à accepter.

En tout cas, voir Kenny dans cet état morose était quelque chose de nouveau. Kenny était d'habitude quelqu'un d'assez enjoué, à l'air extraverti même s'il avait l'air un peu détaché du monde.   
Devant lui n'était pas le même Kenny. Tweek avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle facette de lui, un aspect qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était si vulnérable devant lui. Malgré son malaise face au contact, il lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Je sais que tu vas finir par rebondir. Comme tu le fais toujours.  
Kenny releva la tête, regardant Tweek avec les sourcils en l'air. Tweek ne comprenait pas l'air de surprise, et encore moins le ricanement qui suivit juste après. Il essayait d'être sympa et c'était ce qu'il avait en retour ? Son tapotement se transforma en un coup de poing légèrement sympathique. Un grognement sortit de la bouche de Kenny, qui frotta son bras.

\- Ouch Tweek ! Tu frappes fort dis donc ! Enfin, pas que j'pensais que t'étais faible mais euh...  
Tweek le menaça en reformant son poing à nouveau. Mais en fin de compte, il rit à son tour. 

\- J'allais pas te refrapper. Sauf si tu m'expliques pas pourquoi tu t'es mis à rire.  
Kenny se calma, et finit par lui donner un petit sourire. Plus sincère.

\- C'est le pire truc qu'on m'ait dit pour me réconforter. Mais te connaissant, ça m'touche. Alors... merci.  
Tweek esquissa un sourire derrière sa tasse de café. Lui qui pensait ne pas être si proche de Kenny, il le connaissait quand même assez bien.

\- Et c'est franchement le pire compliment qu'on m'ait fait. Mais merci.  
Le blond reprit le ton de Kenny, les faisant tous les deux sourire. 

\- Enfin bref, j'vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. D'ailleurs les gars m'ont dit que demain, la livraison serait prête. Si tu veux, tu peux passer plus tôt. Histoire de traîner ensemble...  
Tweek n'arrivait pas à lire l'expression de Kenny, il avait l'air comme nostalgique avec son léger sourire et son air évasif. Enfin, il réfléchit tout de même à sa proposition, quoi qu'inattendue tandis que Kenny se leva de son siège.

\- Faut que j'demande à mon vieux. Mais y a moyen. On s'voit demain ?  
Tweek se leva à son tour, tandis que Kenny remit son manteau correctement, d'après les standards de Kenny McCormick : capuche sur la tête, col relevé qui cache la moitié de son visage, emmifoufflé dans son manteau.

\- Ouais. Salut.  
Tweek agita sa main, en le voyant partir avec son café. Il avait honnêtement hâte de ce rendez-vous.

**Author's Note:**

> euh honnêtement, pourquoi j'écris encore à 4h du mat' hein.


End file.
